


Who's Idea Was This?- Prank the CMO

by Cheshire_Hearts



Series: Decepticon and Autobot Ideas [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ratchet is done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: Ratchet is so done with all of these young mechs on the ARK who think they are so good at pranks.





	Who's Idea Was This?- Prank the CMO

Ratchet was absolutely, 100% horrified. He also wanted to strangle the aft head who did this to him. The medic was pretty sure he knew who was responsible too, but he hadn’t thought the twins could be so stupid.

Luckily the halls were empty as he raged through them toward the rec room. He was going to kill the slagger who thought they could get away with this new prank. They might have gotten away with it on any other mech, even Ironhide or Prowl, but not on Ratchet. Ratchet wasn’t going to stand for this.

When he found the mech who had the ball bearings to dye his entire frame pink, he was going to have fun coming up with new ways to make them pay. Starting with wielding their servos to their afts just for the fun of it.

… 

Sideswipe was relaxing with his twin and Bluestreak in the rec room. For once, neither twin was plotting or planning a new prank. They were both mesmerized by the long story the sniper was busy telling them. Sunny would never say it, but Sides was pretty sure this was a date and so far it was the best date they’d ever had.

The fact it was going so well should’ve been warning enough to the two frontliners, but it wasn’t. Both twins were completely distracted and hadn’t even noticed when Ironhide stomped in complaining loudly about the lack of ‘Cons to shoot at recently to an equally grouchy Cliffjumper. Barely ten minutes later, Ratchet stormed in, making every bot jump, especially at the snarl he released when his optics landed on the twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker only noticed Ratchet because Bluestreak jumped in shock and fell silent when he saw the thunderous look on the medic’s face. No one spoke as the pink medic stalked over to the table. Everyone was too shocked to even think of laughing, especially when they saw who Ratchet was aiming for. How could the twins be so stupid, was the one thought on all of their processors.

Ironhide stood and moved to at least lessen whatever damage was about to happen, but he was on the far side of the room. He was also hesitant to get in Ratchet’s way. As it turned out, he didn’t really need to worry as much as he was.

When the medic was a few steps from them, Sideswipe managed to shake off his shock and speak before the growling mech got the chance to get closer or say anything. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ratchet! We didn’t do this to you. We swear. Even you’ve got to know we aren’t that stupid.”

“You seriously can’t think we’re stupid enough to do this, can you?” Sunstreaker asked, trying to stay as calm and collected as he could be. He could feel Bluestreak trembling next to him.

“Oh, I don’t know, who else around here does stupid slag like this?” The CMO roared.

All three flinched away at the loud roar. Ironhide was a few steps away, trying to reach them and stop Ratchet from doing anything he’d regret. Before he could get any closer however, Bluestreak spoke up. “It couldn’t have been them, Ratchet. They’ve been on monitor duty all day aside from the few hours this evening they’ve spent here with me. They would also never do anything like this to you. They know better, especially after the wrench incident, to pull such a prank on you.”

Ratchet held up his hands and forced his way into Bluestreak’s building ramble. “Fine, fine. But if not them, then who? When I find the idiot responsible…”

He let out a snarl and didn’t bother finishing his sentence before leaving. No one needed him to finish, they all had a pretty good idea about what would happen if Ratchet ever found the culprit as he stalked out of the rec room.

…

Ravage watched the whole episode unfold and finally understood the true reason why the Autobot CMO was known as the Hatchet. Still, she was glad she’d gotten in on her brother’s prank on the grouchy medic. The risk was worth it to see the open terror on the devil twins’ face plates.  



End file.
